HandsOn Learning
by SomniPhobic
Summary: AU. A month ago, Frankenstein would never have pictured himself in such a position. Yet, through some happy twist of fate, there he was: doing naughty things with his sexy tutor on top of a very expensive desk. Frankenstein x Rai. One-shot, slash, lemon.


****Hands-On Learning****

**Disclaimer**: Noblesse belongs to Son Jae Ho (author) and Lee Gwang Su (artist).

**Warning**: This story contains homoerotic content and minimal amounts of plot. Proceed with caution.

* * *

><p>In some ways, Frankenstein was a paradox.<p>

At age seventeen, he already had the look and build of a European model (only _better_), but he wasn't interested in girls (and no, not boys either). Having been born into the privileged upper class, he was groomed well and raised with faultless manners. His smile could charm a corpse back into life. There was just one little problem: Frankenstein was kind of a mad scientist, only without the crazy hair. To be sure, his wavy blond hair was gorgeous, indeed.

And even though he was sort of a genius with an intelligence quotient of at least five-hundred-something, his marks were always around fifty-something. The school curriculum was so incredibly rudimentary and tedious to him that he simply didn't care enough to waste time trying. He did _just_ enough to pass, only because he didn't want to _be_ in high school any longer than necessary.

"Oh, Frankie, Mommy's worried. You're a senior starting this year, and you'll need better grades to get into a good university."

Perhaps, in all his brilliance, Frankenstein should have seen this coming: his scientist-dad might have understood, but his socialite-mom certainly didn't know why her-son-the-genius received such low grades in school. _Of course _she would be concerned. _Of course_ she would hire a private tutor for him. That was just like mom.

"Pfft. Our son could probably _teach_ in university – ow!" Dad's smart remark earned him a sharp jab in the ribs.

"My point is…doing well in school is just as important as all that fancy science experiment stuff."

The corner of Frankenstein's mouth twitched in amusement; he sometimes wondered how this odd couple ever ended up together.

He sighed, "I don't need a tutor, mother."

"_Yes_ you do, mister. _Someone _has to make sure you finish all your homework, and finish it well."

"But –"

"Son, listen to your mother."

"But –"

"If you can get your marks up above ninety by midterm, mommy will buy you that green radioactive stuff you've always wanted~"

Frankenstein grudgingly agreed, because he needed uranium for – well, that was a secret.

"Great! I think you two will get along," the woman went on happily, "since he's only three years older than you. _And _he's an English major at your dad's university. But don't you worry, because he's good at math and science too!"

_English_ major? Who in their right mind would major in _reading books_? Oh, the _horror_.

Over the next few days, he dreaded the arrival of this inferior mind, whom he began to picture as the stereotypical short and pasty nerd in braces – the kind that he could easily pick up and toss out.

_Frankenstein_, of all people, should have known to avoid stereotyping.

On the fourth day, when the doorbell rang, he was home alone. Ah, wonderful. The _tutor_ was here. He dragged his feet to the double oak doors of his home and discourteously flung them open.

In that instant, his heart stopped beating and started _pounding_ in double-time.

Let's go over that checklist of expectations, shall we?

_Short_ – not exactly. The stranger's figure was fine and elegant: slender, but not quite delicate; tall, but not quite Frankenstein's height. He was dressed in a crisp blue button-down shirt and a pair of grey slacks.

_Pasty_ – more like _creamy_. His smooth, unblemished skin almost glowed under the kiss of the setting sun along with his glossy black shoulder-length hair.

_Nerd?_ This creature was ethereal. His eyes shone like rubies under those hooded lids.

_Braces…_At this point, that pair of plump lips remained shut. But even if they _were_ concealing metal wires (a fact that Frankenstein was seriously starting to doubt), he'd still be exquisite.

_The kind that he could easily pick up and toss out_. With Frankenstein's strength, he certainly _could_ pick up this young man and toss him – onto a bed. And then they'd do naughty things together. _Lots _of naughty things –

"Good evening."

The foreign but pleasant voice interrupted Frankenstein's train-wreck of thought, and he confirmed that no, there were no braces on those pearly white teeth. He'd imagined that the two of them had been at the doorway for quite some time, but the stranger remained patient.

"Please come in."

Having recovered control, the young man reprimanded himself for behaving like such a _teenager_ (well, to be fair, he _was_ one). He'd always thought that he was above puberty and hormones and _arousal_ and all of that useless biological nonsense.

"Nice to meet you," the stranger introduced himself, "I am Rai, Frankenstein's tutor."

When Frankenstein took the hand that was offered to him in polite greeting, he forgot to shake it.

How could human skin _feel_ like this? The texture was like warm, fluid silk, and it was enough to shut down his powerful brain for a few seconds. And during those few seconds, he began to brush his thumb against the back of Rai's hand.

"Ah, excuse me." Rai quickly withdrew, "Where can I find him?"

"Who?"

"Frankenstein."

"_I'm_ Frankenstein."

"_Oh_."

It was so fascinating, watching those hooded eyes widen in surprise for a fraction of a second as ears slowly began to turn red with embarrassment. He studied that face like he'd never seen anything so interesting before. Under his scrutiny, blood began to creep into Rai's face too.

"My apologies. I thought that a seventeen-year-old would be…"

Frankenstein chuckled quietly, "Smaller."

"Right," he murmured, trying to keep up the facade of calm, "shall we get started?"

He led his tutor into the study, where two chairs and a desk piled high with textbooks were waiting for them. Suddenly, sitting beside Rai, the reasonably spacious room was feeling a little too cramped, too intimate. Frankenstein was now close enough to smell the scent and feel the warmth emanating from the body beside his. Something primal was telling him to clear everything off that hardwood desk, and just _take _Rai on top of it.

"Is there anything that you don't understand?" His tutor asked.

"Everything." He answered, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what you've done to me<strong>

**But I know this much is true**

**I wanna do bad things with you**

* * *

><p>When he was told about seventeen-year-old Frankenstein, Rai had pictured a scrawny, awkward boy.<p>

He had no idea that his new pupil would be someone so…_so_ _masculine_. The younger man was taller even than him, with a body that should have been dipped in bronze and put on a pedestal. That casual v-neck sweater he wore didn't do a very good job of hiding his broad shoulders and strong chest…

Rai drew a shuddering breath under the warm spray of his shower.

And then there were those three _agonizing_ hours inside the study, where they sat in such proximity that their thighs occasionally brushed. He could have sworn that when Frankenstein spoke, his breath – not to mention his golden hair – caressed the sensitive skin on Rai's left cheek.

He supposed they had to sit so closely together because the writing desk was meant for one, despite its size. He'd _hoped_ that was the case, because Frankenstein couldn't possibly be interested in him. Besides being Rai's student, he was also underage. It would be _wrong_ to –

He stopped himself _right_ then and there, because it certainly _was_ wrong to be lusting after someone he barely knew, who was _younger_, and who was probably straight as an arrow.

Rai heaved a quiet sigh and turned off the water. With those looks, Frankenstein must have had his share of girls…

He could only hope to remain professional and calm for those three-hour sessions twice a week. It shouldn't be too bad, right? Mind over matter, and all that.

If he were more honest with himself, Rai would have admitted that just being under the gaze of those sapphire-blue eyes made his body_ hum_ in anticipation.

If he were more observant, he would have noticed the desire shimmering in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>You call me so impulsive<strong>

**But that's what makes us so explosive**

* * *

><p>Frankenstein was impressed by the way Rai explained things: clear and concise, not one word more than necessary. The content itself was quite predictable – nothing challenging – but at the very least, tutoring saved him the time it took to skim through all those thick textbooks. Besides, having to listen to his tutor's voice wasn't the most terrible thing in the world.<p>

"Well done, Frankenstein. Perfect, again."

_Not terrible at all._

"Thank you."

"You don't need me at all." Rai murmured as he looked down and re-examined the flawless calculations.

"That's not true," He flashed his dashing smile, "I improved because of you."

His tutor flushed at the compliment and looked away. Over the past few weeks, Frankenstein discovered that even though Rai was usually smooth and composed, he did falter once in a while when caught off guard. This made the younger man think of catching him _off guard_ in other situations that involved less teaching – and less clothing, too…

Suddenly, the room was becoming a little too hot for comfort once again. _Honestly_, a teenaged boy could only handle so much sexual tension before his control slips. To be sure, Frankenstein wasn't any ordinary teenage boy. But then, his tutor wasn't any ordinary temptation, either.

Rai coughed quietly, "Let's move onto the next unit."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"I'm doing well, right?"

"Very."

"Shouldn't I be rewarded?"

The question was so unexpected that Rai's head snapped up from the book in his lap, and turned to the speaker in curiosity. As soon as he did so, he was hit with the full force of Frankenstein's intensely blue eyes. It was _so unfair_; his body involuntarily shuddered as his pulse quickened.

"I…suppose," He responded, "But I haven't really brought anything with me…"

What happened next should have been recorded in history. Frankenstein stood up from his chair and, with one smooth movement, promptly pushed everything – papers, pens, books – off the desk in front of them. He then leaned down and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of his tutor.

By the time Rai came to his senses, he was perched sitting atop the desk with Frankenstein's powerful body between his widespread legs. There was a forceful hand on his thigh, and another around his waist. His linen button-down shirt was already gone, and so was his student's cardigan (under which he wore nothing). Fully intent on pushing the younger man backwards, he placed the flat of his palm against that _delectably_ sculpted chest. But as soon as Rai's hands made contact with the skin there he couldn't help but feel the muscles tensing under his fingertips. It was so _difficult_ not to whimper like a powerless fool, but he held back by biting down on his lower lip.

Frankenstein's clear blue eyes became clouded with lust. He smirked – it wasn't his usual pleasant smile, but something that held promises of danger and _thrill_. He lightly grazed his teeth across Rai's collar bones while his blunt fingernails dug into the latter's thighs. There wasn't a bone in his body that wasn't screaming for release, but he wanted to make this last. He continued his way down the older man's body, biting, sucking and licking, until he was kneeling down. He looked up at Rai, who was fighting back sounds of pleasure, and began to unzip his tutor's pants with his teeth.

"_Oooh…_"

He could no longer hold back the moans and groans of pure gratification as Frankenstein removed the last piece of clothing on him. The young man, whose head was now between his thighs, examined Rai's condition – already _hard_ and _wet_ and _begging_ for attention – with an evident hunger in his eyes. He licked his lips slowly, before running his wicked tongue up the underside of Rai's erection.

"_Ahhh! Frankenstein…_"

Even though he was sitting, the tutor felt the danger of his knees going weak. His trembling thighs gripped Frankenstein's head while his hands lost themselves in tresses of spun-gold. As his tormentor suddenly took the entire length into his hot, slick mouth, Rai tossed back his head and screamed for dear life. By reflex, his hips lifted themselves up to get _more_, but he was held down by two strong hands.

"What's the rush? We've still got three hours." As he said this, the younger man's breath ghosted over his tip.

"_Hah…You're cruel_…" All semblance of composure was gone.

Frankenstein stood back up, his powerful body domineering as he pressed his helpless tutor down, spreading him across the massive desk. After taking a moment to admire the contrast of milky skin against dark mahogany, he went on to show Rai just how _cruel_ he could be.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohhh!<em>"

Rai cried out his release, tensing before letting all the strength leave his body. His breath came in pants, his eyes were glazed over with lazy lust, and his skin glistened with sweat as he lay on the soiled desk. How could Frankenstein _possibly_ be seventeen years old? He knew, said, and _did _things that had him squirming and _writhing_ in sweet agony. And that insufferable _patience_…the boy hadn't even taken off his designer jeans, and he'd already managed to turn Rai's body inside out. The pleasure came in relentless waves, but there was something else – besides hands and teeth and lips and tongue – that he wanted. The growing bulge between Frankenstein's legs told him that the sentiment was reciprocated.

"What's on your mind?" A deep voice sounded by his ear, hoarse with constrained lust.

"You – _hnn…_" Rai forgot to speak as he felt a familiar long finger entering him once again.

He arched up against the rock hard body above him, rubbing his sensitive heat against the harsh fabric of the younger man's jeans. Frankenstein groaned with the need to be _inside_. _Now._

As if reading his mind, Rai lowered his hand against his groin and began to massage it.

"Put that thing inside me," he commanded, ruby eyes glowing with want, "or I'll break it."

Enraptured, Frankenstein could do nothing but obey. He let his tutor unbutton and unzip his pants before quickly kicking them off along with his boxer-briefs.

Rai admired the young man in full naked glory – all that corded muscle flexing under tanned skin. As his gaze settled on the prize between those long legs, he couldn't help but gasp: the length was about the same as his, but the _thickness_ was unparalleled. He swallowed, picturing it undoing him from the inside out.

Frankenstein got up on his knees, and lifted Rai's body – _flush _and _wanton_ – with his hands. The latter quickly wrapped those ankles around his neck as he positioned himself at the entrance. Slowly and carefully, he began to sheath himself in that _delicious, tight heat_. _Inch by agonizing inch. _They both moaned in long-denied satisfaction when he was fully seated inside. Gripping Rai's hips, he pulled out and then quickly slammed back in, beginning a delirious rhythm.

"_Ah…hah…_"

Underneath their tangled bodies, the desk creaked along with their lovemaking. Sure, it was made with high-quality hardwood, but it certainly was _not_ designed for _this_ particular activity. Neither of them cared much; if, in seeking more of that delicious friction, they tore down the house, then so be it.

"Faster…_Harder…_"

Frankenstein pounded into Rai with ruthless accuracy, _abusing_ his sweet spot, while Rai constricted sinfully around his shaft. They were tormenting each other. Visions flickered, breathing quickened, and hair matted with sweat. _So close_..._just one more –_

"_OHH!_"

"_YES!_"

They came together, bodies intertwined as their minds were wiped blank by the tidal wave of sensations that crashed into them. Frankenstein rode out his climax before pulling out and collapsing beside his lover. In the glory of the afterglow, neither of them found enough voice and brainpower to speak.

In time, Frankenstein recovered.

"Rai?"

"_Mmm_…?"

"I'm hard again."

Really, now, that poor desk was going to need repairs when they were through with it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know who you think you are <strong>

**But before the night is through**

**I wanna do bad things with you**

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p>I recently read my first Harlequin novel; could you tell? XD<p>

So I _finally_ got some time to write Noblesse. I actually love Frankenstein; he's such a sadist when left unsupervised. XD This AU fic was fun to write, especially since they've kind of switched roles.

The first and last block of lyrics came from Jace Everett's Bad Things. The second is from Maroon 5's Last Chance.

Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!

As always, reviews and comments are much appreciated.

_And yes, Frankenstein did get the Uranium he'd always wanted._

Toodles~


End file.
